


Our Feelings

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: The Life Of Smut [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Dadsona, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dadsona POV, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotions, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Going out, Hangover, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Robert Small Deserves Happiness, Robert Small's Good Route, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Smut, Some Humor, Texting, Top Robert Small, Understanding, cody pov, drunk Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: After a long year of dancing around each other's feelings, Robert and Cody finally give in to their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Mary Christiansen & Dadsona, Mary Christiansen & Robert Small, Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: The Life Of Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689430
Comments: 22
Kudos: 38





	1. Can't Hold Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out drinking with Mary, Cody and Robert finally give in to the feelings for each other after a long, awful year of waiting

It has been a year since we were together, my heart always hurt whenever I hung out with him. I knew he hurt as well, just from the looks he would shoot me when no one was looking. We were supposed to be friends, but we acted more like a couple than friends.

We wanted to act on our feelings, but we both know that the time wasn't right and we had to keep ourselves off of each other. If not, we would fall into a pattern we both did not wish to follow.

He had to work on himself, in many ways and the only way I could help was by being his friend. As much as I hated it, I couldn't be selfish right now. This was about him and only him.

I know how hard it is to resist, making it hard to keep my hands off of him whenever we hang out at Jim and Kim's, whenever we watch a movie together or whenever me and him go on hunts.

I hate it and he does too, which is why I guess we spend as much time together as we can. We crave each other, we crave each other's scents and the presence of the other. 

I'm always in a bad mood until Robert is about. He makes my heart flutter, my breath catches in my throat whenever he is around and I find my face more than not heating up whenever he laughs, smiles or just seems happy.

Which is how it seems we ended up at Jim and Kim's tonight, drinking our hearts out and laughing to our hearts content. We craved the presence of the other.

It's the usual trio, Me, Robert and Mary, doing the same thing we do every other night. We are drinking ourselves under the table and having fun.

We are laughing at a joke Mary told, the bar echoing with our laughter as Mary smiles between the two of us, knowingly. I knew that look and it always gave me fear, because Mary was a schemer and I could just see the gears working in her head.

“I'm gonna go get us another round, you boys have fun.” She chuckled, leaving us to our own devices.

That didn't make any sense in my head, we still had a full round. Then it dawns on me just what Mary is doing. The damn bitch. She's setting us up. I mutter something dark under my breath and glance at Robert, who's looking at me with that look. The look that always manages to capture me. I look away quickly before I'm lost in his eyes and I sigh, grabbing another shot of Whiskey and throwing it back.

I try to ignore him, but he shoots me a heated look when he was sure Mary was gone, and I blushed deeply when I noticed it. Feeling a bit brave, sticking my tongue out at him and chuckle at the way his eyes narrow.

“Do that again and I'm gonna bite it.” He growled, his gaze full of lust.

My eyes go wide and I look away, my face on fire under his lustful gaze. My heart is hammering in my chest and I can feel myself starting to sweat slightly. When did it get so hot?

I can hear the sound of him moving, and I felt his breath on the back of my neck as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer. I could feel how excited and aroused he was.

“Wanna get out of here?” He whispers huskily, his warm breath on the back of my neck. It sent shivers down my spine.

I find myself twisting around towards him and smiling, my eyes flashing with the same desire he holds in his own. “Only if it's with you” I breathe. 

He nods his head, throws back his shot and stands up, dragging me out of the bar, his eyes completely on me as we head for his old red truck, his eyes only leave me when we climb into the truck and he starts her up. 

We both get our belts on and he starts driving, his focus half on me, and the other half on the road. I place my hand on his hip and squeeze, chuckling when he stiffens and shoots me a warning look. “I'm gonna make you regret that..” He growls, his voice full of promise and arousal.

I shiver at the tone and we ride in silence. We pull into his driveway, climbing out quickly and moving for the door. My body is shaking with anticipation as he fumbles with his keys, struggling with the door. Once opened, he pulls me through and kicks the door shut, pinning me to the door and starts to kiss me. 

His lips are soft and gentle against mine, I sigh into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him as close as I can. He tastes like whiskey, a taste I associate to him and he smells like cigarettes and the cologne he swears he never uses. It is soft, and gentle, yet passionate and hungry at the same time. I can feel his heart beating in his chest, feel it through the hands I have placed on his chest and I lean in to deepen the contact. I could stay like this forever, softly kissing him and showing him through my lips just how much I love him. I can feel him against my hip and I know he can feel me, because I can feel the smile on his lips, his hips snapping forward and grinding against mine. His actions earn him a grunt, causing him to laugh against my lips. He starts to trail kisses down my neck, his teeth grazing against my skin, pulling a gasp out of me. His hand finds it's way underneath my shirt, massaging my skin. My heart is pounding in my chest. When his teeth met my shoulder, he bit down hard, causing my body to lurch into the feeling.

I'm a hundred percent positive he is leaving hickeys all over and I can't help but let it happen. The way he is making me feel is glorious, I haven't felt like this in a long time. 

His other hand moves from my hips, to my shirt and he starts to pull on it, ripping it from my jean's and pulling it upwards. I have to move my head so he can get it off, and when he does, he attacks my chest with love bites and kisses, trailing his way slowly downwards. He uses his hands to cup me through my jean's and I choke on the sensation, surprised at myself. I feel like a needy teenager.

I could feel my breathing catching in my throat as he started to massage the bulge in my jean's and my eyes began to shut. I had not realized I needed this. But I did and my whole body craved it. It was on fire all thanks to Robert and I couldn't be more grateful. 

My hands start to move on their own accord, finding their way under his shirt, my hands massaging the smooth, refined muscles his glorious body holds. I've never seen him work out, nor do I know where he works, so I wonder where he gets the muscles from.

He starts moving back upwards once he reaches my stomach, a grin on his face as he examines what he did to me. I'm a mess, sweating and panting already and we have only made out. 

He leans in again and kisses some harder this time, my lips now burning from the whiskey and I can't help but let out a shaky moan. He grabs my hips and starts to slowly lead me to his bedroom, his hands never leaving my hips as he continues to kiss me and bite my bottom lip. 

We trip up the stairs twice, both times we land on top of each other. The first time i land on top of Robert, who loses both his jacket and shirt, which results in me sitting there in wonder and running my hands across his chest. After a few minutes of wonder, I end up attacking his chest with bites, kisses and nails. With each bite and scrape, he's making these wonderful noises, a glorious sound to my ears. I loved those sounds that came out of his hot, talented mouth.

The next time, he's the one that falls on top of me. By this point, I've lost my pants and I'm only in my boxers. He's grinding slowly against me, causing me to pant and for me to be short of breath. His teeth are grazing down my chest, trailing little patterns as his fingers follow after his teeth, scratching my skins. 

At this point, I don't care where we do it. My hands are all over him, pulling, tugging, scraping, doing whatever I can to him. I can hear him laughing and moaning as he tries to hide it, but I end up hearing them anyways and I blush, muttering his name under my breath.

He climbs back up after me after his fun, running a hand down my face as he smiles and kisses me again, drawing this one out. This one was full of passion and I couldn't help but kiss him back as he stood us up once more.

We continue our trek to the bedroom and don't leave each other grips until we reach the bed, where my knees hit the back of the baseboard and I fall once more with him on top of me, his one leg in between mine. 

Our lips brush against the others, with him on top of me. My heart is pounding heavily in my chest and I can feel my body starting to shake in anticipation. I don't know what to say, so I grab him and pull him down into a rough, needy kiss, his lips pressing hard against my own. I run my hands down his back, my hands tracing all the scars his body holds, wishing I knew about every single one of them. Maybe in due time..

My thoughts are brought back to him when he bites down hard on my neck, again. I didn't even realize that he had moved downwards and I tilt my head to the side, giving him more free access to do whatever he wishes with my body. 

While he attacks my neck and leaves all the marks he wishes, my hands find their ways to his belt and unbuckle it hastily, throwing it somewhere across the room. I try to shove his pants down next, but his hands stop me and he ends up pinning them above my head. I wasn't expecting this and it only turned me on more, my body thrusting upwards slightly. 

A grunt escapes from Robert's lips and I can't help but to continue my thrusting, enjoying the small grunts that are coming from him, the way that his hands squeeze my body whenever I thrust and the way that he bites down on me whenever it does happen.

We stay like that for quite awhile, him leaving marks wherever there isn't any and me slowly thrusting up between his legs. We both grunt, moan and groan in between our actions, taking things slow. 

He eventually lets my hands go, freeing them and I start to move his pants down again, but not before cupping him for a moment and being satisfied when he gasps against my skin. 

I chuckle as I move my hands back to the pants, struggling. It did take some time, skill and a lot of cursing, but we eventually did get rid of his pants and I couldn't help but laugh. He was wearing pink spotted boxers with little knives all over.

“What?” He asked begrudgingly 

“Nothing.. Nothing..”I squeak as I pull him once more into a kiss.

I can tell he rolled his eyes and he starts to go down on me again, pulling away from the kiss to trail himself downwards, kissing his way down, lower and lower, slower and slower. By the time he gets there, my whole body is covered in sweat and my face is bright red. He grazes my thighs with his teeth and I can't help the moan that shudders past my lips, my eyelids blown wide. He plays with the straps of my boxers for a few moments before he slithers his hand down them and grips my cock, stroking it in a slow like manner as he playfully bites and licks my thighs.

I admit, I'm a mess. I'm sticky all over, my body is shaking so badly and I'm babbling things that make no sense whatsoever. He hasn't even began to fuck me and he's already got me like this?. God damn.. I am doomed.

He then bites onto my inner thigh and I make the most embarrassing sound, covering my face as my face blushes redder. I didn't think it could, but this incredible man has made it so. I can hear his deep chuckling and glare down at him, meeting his gaze. He's hovering over my rock hard cock, which is straining now in my boxers rather painfully and the look he is giving me is asking permission. I nod my head and he flashes me one of his rare smiles. 

His hands moved gently at first, my cock springing free in front of him. He quickly takes them the rest of the way and discards them, running his hand down my cock for a moment before he grabs it and winks at me. It's already leaking precum and I groan when he grabs it, watching as he licks up the cum off my cock. Holy shit. I didn't realize that was a kink of mine, but my pupils were blown wide as I watched him.

I blink at him before he takes the tip into his mouth and I throw my head back, a pant escaping my lips as I arch my back. He places firm arms on my hips and starts slow, swirling his tongue around the tip and slowly going down, working me up. He does this for a minute, swirling up and down my tip until he's sure I'm worked up, the bastard. He then takes my whole cock into his mouth without warning and I end up choking on my saliva

He laughs with my cock in his mouth and my whole body shivers, the sensation was blinding and I found myself moaning. The hairs from his stubble was ticklish and I found my hips were squirming slightly, his laughter once more being heard in my ears. Oh I could listen to laugh all day..

Robert starts to bob his head up and down, my eyes are locked completely on him as I moan in between his bobbing, my breathing hoarse as I watch him work wonders on my cock. 

He wraps one of his hands around what he doesnt fit in his mouth and starts stroking it, my mind going haywire. I'm pretty sure he can tell, because he's making my cock vibrate and I can barely contain myself. My whole body trembles and I can feel the heat pooling IN my gut. I know what's gonna be coming, and I'm positive he does too as the Bastard pulls my cock out of his mouth and playfully nibbles at my thigh.

“Bastard…” I pant

His eyebrows shoot up, but he grins at me and climbs up my chest, straddling me. He leans down and our eyes lock for a moment, but it feels like eternity. He kissed me and our teeth clash together, my heart skipping a beat at the slight pain that rushed through me, but I shrugged it off quickly. He requests access to my mouth and I gladly accept, our tongues pressing together. My pulse is racing in my chest as I run my hands through his hair and pull, watching his body stiffen for a moment, but quickly relaxes into it. I laugh between our teeth and watch him open his eyes, an eyebrow raised. I shake my head and move my hands, sliding off the boxers best I can, he kicks them off the rest of the way and stands up, breaking the contact that I groan about losing.

He quickly disappears into his master bathroom, but not before throwing me a playful wink. That only serves to confuse me for a moment and I lay down flat on the bed, wondering what he's doing. I can hear him rumbling through something. What's he looking for?.

I sit there, my body covered with a blistering layer of sweat and my breathing hoarse as I pant. He comes out of the bathroom carrying lube and a condom.

“Sorry. I usually have these in the nightstand.” Robert informs me.

I raise an eyebrow at that and he chuckles “I haven't had them out and about since Amanda's graduation party. Haven't had any use for them there.”

I roll my eyes at that and beckon for him over “Do you even use your nightstand?”

He looks a bit offended as he climbs back onto me with his prizes and raises both his eyebrows “All the time.”

I'm a bit shocked by that but dont push further, clearly he does just by looking at them and I mentally berate myself for it. He must have noticed something in my expression, because my face is being cupped and I'm staring into his dark eyes, nearly drowning in them “Hey, don't worry about it. Alright?”

I nod my head and bite my lip nervously, looking up at him. He smiles down at me reassuringly and I nod my head. He quickly grabs the bottle of Lube, fumbling with the cap and opening it. He slicks up his fingers, puts the cap back on and tosses it somewhere. He then proceeds to lift my legs so they are resting on his shoulders and he leans downwards to kiss me hungrily as he presses a single finger in. There is a mild burning, but not enough for it to be a problem. 

He starts scissoring me with the first finger, adding a second after a few moments. He's digging, looking around for a specific spot and when he finds it, I end up moaning loudly and seeing stars, my hips thrusting down slightly on his fingers. He is chuckling as he adds a third and firmly stretches me, hitting that spot nearly every time and each time I see stars across my vision. 

When I am sure I am stretched enough, I break the kiss and look at him. He understands right away and pulls his finger out, grabbing the lube and condom once more. Robert opens the packet and puts on the condom, slicking up his cock with some lube next and he lines himself up with my hole, looking at me with a curious look. “Are you sure? We don't have to” He informs me.

I look at him with a small smile and shake my head. “I'm sure.” I breathe.

He nods and slowly pushes in, his eyes locked with mine. It burns and I must have made a noise or my face must have shown, because he stops moving and frowns down at me. I shake my head at him to tell him to keep going and he nods, pushing in further until he bottoms out.

He waits for me to adjust, leaning down to kiss me once more, both of us panting from him being inside me. Him just being in there was intensive and it made my whole body burn with pleasure. I start thrusting my hips, letting him know to get moving and he does. He starts out by slowly pulling out, then ramming back in. The first time he does this, I grunt. The second I moan out and the third, I cry out his name. The third time he hit my prostate and I couldn't control the fact that I cried out.

He grins at me knowingly and I gulp. Knowing Robert, I knew what he was gonna be doing. He slowly speeds up, snapping his hips forward faster, harder, causing me to moan and pant and cry out louder and longer, my hips rocking with his. He hits that slot every time and it drives me crazy. My body trembles from his thrusts and we end up falling into a pattern, my hips rocking with his cock, his cock going deeper and harder into me. 

The air is hot and thick, making it hard for me to breathe, my gut is pulling and I can feel the familiar heat gathering. Soon.. I wasnt gonna last much longer.

“Robert.. I-”

“Shhhh.. I know, Codes.” He mutters into my ear, sitting himself up and grabbing my cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. That only bring my edge closer and I'm coming a lot sooner than I realize, the hot liquid hitting both of our chests.

His thrusts become more erratic, more irregular. Hes grunting and panting like an animal now and he's close. I cup the side of his face and surprisingly bring him in for a drawn out kiss as he cums, filling my insides with heat. 

He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against mine for a moment, gathering himself before he's moving and pulling out. A whine escapes me as he pulls out and he snorts, taking the condom for and tries it off, before he discards it in the nearby trash can.

He climbs back onto the end next to me and runs a hand down my face, a surprisingly gentle gesture for someone like him. He trails down my arm, to my wrist and then my hand, where he laces out fingers together.

“Time to get cleaned up.” He mutters and I nod. We both force each other to stand up, I groan at the soreness. Robert seems unfazed by what we did and I roll my eyes, following in after him to take a shower.

We took our shower, dried off quickly and went back to the bed. I grab a pair of boxers from my travel bag and he grabs a pair from one of his nightstands. “So that's what you use them for” I joke, sliding into the bed.

He shrugs his shoulders at me as he slips his on and slides in beside me “Well yes, but actually no.” He says, pushing my chest to the bed and I glance at him curiously. He lays beside me and we snuggle up to each other. The smell of his shampoo and body wash intoxicates me and my mind quickly finds its way to his rugged looks, the way his eyes flicker with a never ending love whenever he can shoot me it and the way he just seems more happy when I'm with him as a result of that scent. It makes my heart flutter with happiness and joy that I can bring out those emotions in him.

Robert starts to trace down my chest out of boredom, causing me to squirm a little, but I hide it so it looks like a shiver. He smiles lightly and continues downward, playfully lingering near my waist a little longer than necessary before he begins the journey back upwards. 

Once he reaches my belly button, he starts a different patterned trail back up and I can't help it anymore, I smelt out a giggle. His head snaps up to my eyes and he looks down at his hand, frowning for a moment until it dawns on him why I made that noise. His eyes flicker with mischief and I can feel my pupils going wide as I shake my head, fearing what's to come.

“Robert.. Don't you fucking dare” I threaten with a growl.

The look in his eyes tells me he doesn't care what I say and I groan, watching him through my fingers as he grins down at me. His hands found their way to my side slowly and I glared daggers at him, the look was ineffective. But I had to try anyway.

He starts out with poking me, which gets him a few giggles, his grin widening as he extends his poking to full out tickling. I try to squirm away, but it is useless as he starts to tickle me and I can't help it, can't help but burst into laughter. My laughter fills the house and I'm sure that I woke the neighbors, but I couldn't stop myself, nor could I find a reason to care.

Tears were running down my face, my breathing was ragged and I was begging for mercy in between breaths while he ran his fingers across any surface he could relentlessly. He laughed along with me, the sound music to my ears. Even over my own laughter I could hear him and it brought me happiness to know that I caused that. That I made him happy. He deserved so much more than what he's got and if I can provide it, I will be forever happy.

He eventually let up, cupping my face and as he does so, I smile up at him. “I love you” I laugh, stilling coming off of my laughing high.

I can see him stiffen above me, causing me to frown a little in worry. I watch the emotions that play in his eyes, and I regret my words. Were they too soon? Maybe I should have waited a little longer?.. I curse myself as the emotions play In his eyes, and I don't notice the way they finally soften and he leans down to breath into my ear

“I love you too, Codes” He breathed, his voice ragged from the previous emotions.

My heart hammers in my chest, not believing what he just said. “What?” I ask, surprised. I've never once heard him say that, not even to Betsy or Val.

I don't have to see it to know that Robert, just now rolled his eyes at me “I said, I love you too, Codes.” He repeats. A smile appeared on my face and I go to open my mouth, but he didn't give me a chance to respond, pulling back and leaning down to kiss me on my lips again. I smile into the kiss, and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him so he is laying on top of me. 

We lay there, kissing lazily, slowly drifting off to sleep. Before we do, we get a blanket pulled over top of us so we don't freeze and we snuggle as close as we can while still being able to kiss, drifting off to sleep in the middle of a drawn out kiss, his chest pressed to mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Kudos and Reviews are appreciated!


	2. What Happens Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following Day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter, sorry ^_^.

It was a late morning, The sun was shining through, the birds were chirping away a happy tone, and the squirrels were playing in the trees.

I groan as the sun shines in my eyes, my eyes opening on Instinct. I squint immediately and roll over, trying to get away from the blinding light. 

Beside me, I hear Robert stir away and grumble, the bed creaking as he stands up. The room is plagued into darkness a few moments later, and he returns to the bed, muttering “Should've done that last night” as he climbs back into bed next to me, an arm lazily wrapping around my hip.

I can't help but chuckle under my breath, he wasn't gonna be getting up anytime soon and I can't say I blame him. I was still feeling the effects of exhaustion, and did not want to move either. 

I shoot a look at the clock, grunt at the time and move closer to him, my own arm lazily wrapping around his torso. I can hear him snort, but I ignore it. He moves us both after a few moments of silence, shifting our position until he is spooning me and I'm resting my head against his chest. I chuckle at the change, and welcome the heat his body radiates.

It takes all but a few moments before we both are back into a deep, peaceful slumber.

_______________________

The morning and afternoon were uneventful, we stayed in bed until about 2pm. As much as I didn't want to get up, I knew we had to, otherwise we would be in bed all day.

I had to force Robert to get up, but by now that is nothing new and I expect it. I have to simply drag him out of bed, get him undressed and tell him to get in the shower. He grumbled and tried to talk his way out of it, like he always does, but I never let him and he begrudgingly takes his shower after I glared at him for several minutes. 

While he was taking a shower, I went down to the kitchen and made up something to eat, setting the food on the Island to both cool, and to wait for him to come down from his shower. I set up the coffee pot, pouring in both the grinds and water and starting the machine. The machine hissed and gurgled at me as it poured the dark liquid into the pot, slowly adding a rich aroma to the room. 

I wait for the coffee to finish, before emptying the grinds, washing out the filter and leaving it to dry. I grab a mug from the cupboard, pour myself some coffee and add creamer and sugar to it. Once stirred, I take a sip and sigh, the warmth feeling from the liquid a welcome addition to the day.

As I wait for him, I decide to sit down around the Island, and pull out my sketch book. I set down my cup of coffee out of reach of spilling on my sketchbook, and I lazily pick up my pencil, flip to an empty page and get to work. I had no idea what to draw, so I let my mind wander for a bit.

I had been drawing for about thirty minutes when I heard the water turn off, I glanced up from my drawing for a moment and nodded. He should be down shortly. My eyes return to my page and I freeze in place.

My mind, being as dirty as it was, drawn yet another rough sketch of Robert, naked. I sigh, shaking my head. Ridiculous how dirty my mind can really be when it involves that man.

I take a Critical eye to the drawing, my eyes traveling over the smooth, refined muscles, his soft, yet calloused hands, the way his hips connect with his thighs and the stupid grin on his face. My face is on fire as I look over the drawing, my eyes flickering with lust for a moment and my thoughts travel to last night. The sounds he was making, the way he was ramming into me and just the overall love he showed during that time had me panting, and struggling to think of anything else.

The creak of the stairs pulls me from my thoughts, and I slam the book shut. My eyes flicker to where he is coming down, a pair of sweatpants hanging loosely around his waist. I could just catch sight of his hips, and I have to choke back a groan.

My face, and likely the sounds I just made, had him looking at me with raised eyebrows “Are you okay?” He asked, and I could only nod, looking downwards at the Island surface.

I heard the cupboard open, followed by the sound of pouring liquid and couldn't help but smile. He was just as addicted to coffee as I was. 

“What's that?” I heard his voice ask curiosity 

The question caught me off guard and I glanced up at him, frowning. “What's, what?” I ask in return, confused.

He was waving at the book I now held shut before I finished, and I couldn't contain the blush that spread across my face once more. “N-Nothing.” I stammer, putting it back into the bag I had beside me.

Judging from the look of doubt he gave me, he didn't believe me for a second. I shrugged at him and waved at the plates of food. “Breakfast. Eat up.”

His look of doubt turns to one of annoyance, but he sits down anyways and starts to eat the food, although slowly. I watch him for a moment, before grabbing my own and following in his steps. 

We sat in a comfortable silence as we ate, the only sounds were the clinking of our forks on the plates, and the sounds of him taking a drink of his coffee.

When we were finished, he took our plates and washed them, putting them in the drain tray beside the filter and pouring himself another cup of coffee. He sits himself down beside me after he takes a sip, our hips brushing together a little. 

“You gonna tell me what book is now? Or am I gonna have to hunt for it one day?” He presses, clearly not wanting to drop the earlier subject.

I snort in the middle of taking a sip of my coffee and some of the droplets fly over the Island. I set the coffee down and go to grab something to clean up the mess. “You'll have to hunt for it.” I inform him, chuckling at his eye roll. I clean up the mess that was made, throwing out the paper towel I used before dragging his ass to the living room. 

“Pick a movie?.” I ask him. He was always better at picking movies than I was, but I guess that's what happens when you literally study cinematography.

While he's picking a movie and setting it up, I go into the kitchen and start to make popcorn. As it's popping away in the microwave, I watch him, bent over as he scrolls through his various movies. The way his ass shakes and flexes while he moves has my imagination going wild, and I can't help it, I groan. Luckily for me, the beeping of the Microwave saves me from making anymore embarrassing noises.

I dish out the popcorn in a bowl, and return to the living room, where he's got the movie already on pause and is waiting for me on the couch.

I climb onto the couch beside him, rest my head against his shoulder and put the bowl of popcorn between us. He presses play and the movie begins.

I'm surprised by his choice, taken off guard by the sudden switch in his usual genre. “Romance?” I ask, looking up at him surprisingly.

He cranes his neck, so he is looking both at me and the TV. “It's a good movie. Don't judge.” He rumbles at me, looking back at the TV.

I roll my eyes and get a bit more comfortable, pulling the blanket beside me over both of our laps. I move the popcorn bowl above the blanket and settle in for the movie night ahead.

____________________

I can't sleep.

Something is bothering me, but I do not know what and as of a result, my brain will not shut off. It's bothersome because the TV is still going, and both me and Robert are still in the living room. I grab my phone, turning on the screen and grunting at the barely visible 3:03am. 

I sigh. It's 3am, and we are a tangled mess on the couch. Robert is somehow still awake. He said he wasn't tired, but his constant yawning suggests otherwise. He is exhausted, I can tell, but he would never admit it. At least not to me.

How we got into this position is beyond me. It was all a blur after the first movie. We somehow ended up with him laying on my chest, the two of us barely fitting on the couch, but we somehow made it work.

He should be sleeping, but he has refused every single time I asked him too. It bugged me how stubborn he could be at times.

I ran a hand down his face as the latest movie was coming to an end. I felt the way he leaned into the touch, his stubbles brushing against my skin, and I couldn't help but sigh in worry.

He was so tired, very much so. He was struggling to stay away, trying to keep me company on one of my restless nights. Every few minutes his eyes would start to close, and he would jerk awake. It scared me each time, causing my heart to race in worry. Those jerks could have been anything.

Don't get me wrong, I am grateful, and appreciative, but I'm also worried. Robert needs his sleep more than anyone, he very rarely sleeps when I am not around and if he doesn’t get any sleep, he is very grumpy. I don't like grumpy Robert.

“Robert, you need to sleep, I'll be fine.” I reassure him, running a hand through strands of his hair dark, graying hair. I can hear him sigh softly underneath me, leaning his head into my hand a little. He doesn't really move, only shifting himself slightly so his head is resting against my shoulder.

I sigh, and lazily run my hand through his hair, watching the credits from this movie he's put on. When the credits end, he stands and puts in another. Once that action is done, he very shaky comes back and nearly falls back onto me, causing me to grunt lightly.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“Tis okay” I squeak in return.

He adjusts himself until he's back in his original position, then presses play on the remote. The beginning credits roll and I run my hands even more softly through his hair, trying to get him to sleep.

It doesn't work. He is still awake, and I can see why. It's the movie he picked, one he knows he will stay up to watch. It's a typical action one, filled with explosions, a couple chase scenes and the occasional kiss. Nothing I haven't seen before. All these scenes and sounds would keep most people awake, including Robert.

He shifts under me again and I grumble, getting annoyed that it's nearly 5am and he still isn't asleep. “Are you awake?” I grumbled.

“No.” His sarcastic, one worded answer came.

I roll my eyes, grab the remote from his hands and shut down the T.V. He makes a sound of protest at me and sits up, glaring daggers at my soul. I raise an eyebrow at him in return, unfazed by the look in his eyes.

I finally get to see how tired he is, and it makes my heart sink. His eyes are bloodshot, his face is one of pure exhaustion and I can even tell his body is tired as it slumps against the couch. 

“Robert.. I swear to God… If you don't get to bed, i am gonna ground you from me” I hissed, annoyed and angry that he is putting him through this struggle.

His hands raised in surrender at my anger tiredly. “Fine” He sighed, admitting defeat. He must have thought that it's best not to piss off the bear, so he lays down on top of me, putting his head against my chest and huffing. 

“I'm only doing this because you threatened me, you know” He grumbled against my chest.

I rolled my eyes and resumed running my hand through his hair. “I know” I said to him, the anger melting away from me.

It doesn't take long, before his breathing evens out and his chest is rising and falling against my stomach in a way that indicates he is asleep. He had placed his arms at either side of us, and his head was tilted in the general direction of the TV, so he could breath.

I kiss the top of his head, lean my head back against the arms and close my eyes, hoping to catch any form of sleep before the sun comes up.. 

The same thought would repeat itself over, and over in my head, what happens next?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read :). Smut should be in the next chapter!
> 
> All Kudos and Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Going Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody goes out with Robert. Things do not go as he expected it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay. I said Smut would be next. But I lied. I'm sorry.

The night is young when I get a text from Robert, something I did not expect at this hour. He was either busy or asleep by this time. It was strange seeing a text from him at 5pm. 

From Robert:

Hey Cody

From Robert:

Come outside

From Robert: 

Let's go something

From Robert: 

Like, right now

His way of texting I find is kinda cute, and I snort at it, texting him back instantly.

To Robert:

Sure. Where are we going?

From Robert: 

I don't know. 

From Robert: 

Just somewhere.

I roll my eyes, flicking off my T.V that was playing in the background and packing away my art supplies. I really should show him one day.. But that would only reveal my obsession with his body. Not yet, Cody. Not yet

I quickly sprint to my bedroom, throwing on whatever I could find and bolting out the door. I looked ridiculous, a line green shirt, a black pair of sweats, and a red pair of sneakers.

Robert is leaning against his truck in my driveway, a smirk on his lips as he looks me up and down hungrily. 

Uh oh I feel like a deer in headlights as I blush, turning to lock my door and rush over to the passenger side of his truck, quickly climbing in.

He climbs in and starts her up, the truck roaring to life as he backs us up, and out of the driveway. He shoots me another hungry look before driving, and I can feel the heat rising or my neck.

Embarrassed with my reaction, I turn my attention to what's happening outside. Birds are flying by, the trees are lazily moving from side to side in the air, and I hear the sound of music. 

I turn my head, and notice the radio playing. I have to smile, Robert did seem to love his music, even when I was about.

I didn't mind, I liked his musical choices and always found myself singing along to them. Of course, when caught I always got embarrassed and shut up, but that never stopped Robert from commenting on it.

It does not take long for us to arrive at our destination, and my eyes have to roll. Of course he picked all of the possible places, here.

We get out of the truck slowly, and I prepare myself for a long night at Jim and Kim's.

_________________

It's hours later, and I am drunk. I am sure Robert is at least tipsy, but the damn bastard makes it hard to say. He always seems so fine, no matter how many shots he downs.

But that is not the entertainment of tonight.. Oh no. The entertainment is the fact that with me being drunk, I did not know what I was saying and I of course let out that I wanted him to fuck me, here and now.

Of course, Robert being the hormy bastard that he is, lead me to where he thought we could do it peacefully.

Now that I think about it, I'm extremely embarrassed, but also extremely turned on because we are now in the back of Jim and Kim's, making out. Or at least that's what I think it is. 

Our kissing is sloppy and quite frank, I don't give two shits. His body is pressed up to mine, his arms wrapped around my back and pulling me as close as he can get. 

We stayed like that until Robert shoves me towards the wall. I grunt as my back is slammed against the wall, his lips locking with mine instantly and his body is once more pressed to mine. His hands are on either side of me, and I let out a small whimper. The kiss is sloppy, but hungry, and he growls between my lips. His hands find their way underneath my shirt, and he starts to run his warm hands underneath my shirt.

I pant between the kissing, our teeth are clashing together every few kisses, but I do not care. The pain only drives me to do more. My hands wrap around his neck and I pull him in deeper, closer, making my lips burn with the taste of Whiskey and the faint taste of cigarettes from earlier.

I place a knee between his legs and can't help but brush my knee against him. I can feel how hard he is, how much he wants me. But I can also tell how he wants to draw this out just by the way he has yet to remove my shirt.

He moves to lift up my shirt, my own hands mimicking his. They only get about halfway before the sounds of the door opening and closing causes Robert and I to freeze.

“Oh come on, I know you want to get into each other's pants, but don't do it here! This is a public place!” Mary protests.

My face instantly lights up and my hands drop from his shirt to his hips, and his hands too find their way to my hips. Robert's face too is lit up in embarrassment, and I cannot help but laugh at that. Him being flustered is such a rarity.

“GO! Go fuck at home or in the truck! But not here for crying out loud!” And just as fast as she enters, Mary is gone.

“I.. Uh. Don't want to meet her wrath.” I mutter under my breath. I've only heard stories, but I believe everyone about her Wrath. I do not want to be one of her victims.

We both scurry for Robert's truck, leaving out the back. We had already paid, and even if we didn't Neal would just make sure we paid it the next time we were there.

It takes us a good few minutes to get inside, as we have yet another session against the truck. It is Robert that breaks this one, my eyes narrowing at him as he enters the truck and starts her up.

“Better to fuck at home.” He informs me as I climb in drunkenly, nearly tipping over.

“Yeah..” Is all I slur, giggling like a little kid as he drives. My face is bright red.

During the drive home, he shoots me this look that says he thinks I'm insane, but it only causes me to giggle harder so he looks away and shakes his head each time.

It felt like forever before we finally got to his place, my body swaying slightly in my seat. I go to get out, and quite literally face plant onto the pavement, a weak yelp escaping me. 

I heard something snap, but honestly? I was too tired to care, and too tired to check what exactly I had broken. I also did not notice that I had broken my nose, and that it was bleeding everywhere.

“God damn it Cody.” I heard Robert mutter, but he felt so far away. I look up through hazy vision, and mutter non coherent words. 

Robert simply makes a face and helps me to my feet, my drunk ass leaning heavily on him as he helps me towards the door.

Robert is basically dragging me by the time we reach the door, him muttering curses under his breath and me slurring a bunch of sorrys. It takes a solid five minutes to unlock the door, since I would accidently knock the keys from his hands or lean on him too much. 

Once the door was open, he quite literally dragged me inside, and headed for the kitchen. He plopped me down on a chair, and pushed me back so I would lean on the chair and not fall off of this one.

“Stay” He commanded.

I muttered something, I don't know what it was, but all I knew was that I had to follow what Robert said. He was gone for what felt like eternity, searching for.. Whatever he was searching for. When he did return he held a first aid kit, and I looked at it funny.

“Why?” I slurred, my voice carrying the Y a little longer than necessary.

“Because, you broke your nose. Now sit still.” Robert growls. He opens the kit and brings out what he needs, preparing them.

“No.” I say, trying to shy away from him. My hands weakly attempt to bat his hands away, but fail miserably as Robert pins them with one arm.

Robert then moved forward, and I squirmed. He sighs and puts it down, before he quite literally climbs on top of me and traps me. Robert then starts to clean up the dried blood, and I grumble frankly.

“Asshole,” I grumble, my arms pinned so I cannot cross them over my chest. Robert ignores my comment, and quickly cleans me up. When done, he disposes of the swans he used and put away the kit.

He returns to my side, eyeing my now blood damped clothes and sighs. His hands rest on my shoulders for a moment, and I stare up at him, his form a blur in my vision. 

“I'm gonna strip you down, alright?” He asks.

I simply nod my head in response, and that's all he needs. He gives my shoulder a squeeze before he starts to strip me of all my clothing.

My face is on fire when I'm reduced to nothing but my boxer. I cannot help it, the alcohol in my system is making it hard for me to control my actions and emotions.

He rolls his eyes when he sees my reaction, and picks me up bridal style. “How much have you had to drink?” He asks.

I narrow my eyes in thought as he takes us up the stairs, my mind unable to get an accurate number. “Two.. Three.. Seven?... I don't know.. Maybe more.”

My drunk answer only causes Robert to sigh, and he lays me down on his bed. He strips rather quickly, throwing his clothes whenever they land and climbs into bed beside me in only his boxers.

I really don't get a chance to move before Robert is scooting closer to me, dragging the blankets as he goes and throwing them over top of me and himself. “What are-

“Go to sleep. You are too drunk to even stand. I'm not having sex with you when you are this drunk. I should have noticed earlier.” He grumbled.

I go to protest, but my brain disagrees so I have nothing to say when I open my mouth. Realizing I have nothing, I plop my mouth shut and press back against him, sighing at his heat. 

His arms wrap around me, pulling me as close as humanly possible before he runs a hand through my hair softly, in an attempt to make me go to sleep.

Despite the light pain it causes me, I sigh into the touch. It's surprisingly soothing, and making my eyelids feel more heavy. Making my body want to sleep. I do not fight it.

Despite that, I did not expect to end my night, drunk in bed with Robert, but here we were

It takes all but a few minutes before my drunk ass is knocked out for the night, my breathing coming out in light, shallow breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is definitely in the next chapter! Please dont yell at me!
> 
> All Kudos and Reviews are appreciated!


	4. What They Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody finally understands what their Feelings are meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! This is the final Chapter of Smut!

My eyes open, and I instantly make a hissing sound, them closing once more. I don't know what time it is, nor do I want to know. All I do know is that my head is pounding, my stomach is upset, and the light is hurting my eyes. 

I roll away from the sun, only to be met by a warm form, and my eyes snap open again. 

Robert is laying there, his phone in hand, and completely dressed. He has his usual black ripped jeans, red shirt and leather jacket on. 

When he felt me move, he turned his attention from his phone to me and frowned. “You look like shit.” He comments.

I raise an eyebrow at him, and simply groan in response. My head feels like it's been caved in by a baseball bat. 

Robert snorts upon my reaction and sits up, setting down his phone, and grabbing a glass and some medication to help with my hangover. “Take this, go take a shower and meet me downstairs.”

He presses the items into my hand, kisses me on the cheek and stands, leaving the room. I do not know what he is gonna be doing, but what I do know is that I do indeed need a shower. I can smell myself already.

With another groan of pain, I pop the pills into my mouth, down the water and stand up slowly. Instantly that is a mistake. My vision started to get blurry, my head felt like it exploded and the floor was rapidly ascending. I hit the ground with a thud, grunting as I did so and just laid there. My body refused to move and I huffed in annoyance. It was clear that this hangover was worse than I initially thought.

With me hitting my head again, my ears are ringing again and I grumble under my breath. 

The sounds of moving feet has me looking upwards, a frown on the edge of my lips. A blurry figure stands over top of me, their movements slower than normal as they get closer.

“Of course you cannot do that alone..” A familiar voice mutters.

I know the voice, but my head is throbbing too much for me to be able to respond or put a name to it.

Another sigh, and hands on my body tells me just what is happening. I am being picked up just like last night, my legs over Roberts arms as he takes me to the bathroom.

It was clear I could not shower on my own, and Robert was not gonna let me do it alone. I would probably kill myself if I tried.

“I am never letting you drink that much again” He grumbles, taking me into the room and slamming the door shut behind us.

__________________________

It's evening by the time my hangover disappears. During the whole time I felt like shit. I was unable to keep food down, I could not stand without Roberts help and most noises caused my head to throb.

It was only around dinner time when I started to feel the effects wear off, and I stood cautiously. The world rolled a little, but not enough to send me to the floor and my head was throbbing mildly.

The smell of food causes my stomach to grow, and I remember that I have not eaten for nearly two days. I pat the thing as I head to the Kitchen, and wrap my arms around Robert's waist, resting my chin on his shoulders “Whatcha making?” 

“Food.” He says sarcastically.

My eyes roll at him, and I squeeze his hips, chuckling at the sudden inhale of breath. “Is that so?” I chuckle.

“Yes. Sausage actually.” He says.

I can tell he is completely serious. But that doesn't stop me from laughing. I know he is either rolling his eyes or he has this look on his face that is questioning me. 

“Got sausage on your mind?” I tease.

“Only yours” He says in return.

My mouth goes dry at his comment, and I can feel how my body tenses up slightly. My eyes are a bit wide with shock and I make strangling noises coming from my throat.

I can feel his body shaking against mine, and I know he is laughing. Rolling my eyes, I slip my arms away from him, punch him lightly on the shoulder and go to set the table.

I set everything out, my face on fire from thinking of his earlier comment, and I cannot help but shoot a glance over to him. At the way his ass moves when he bends down, or the way his muscles flex whenever he stretches, or how his eyes lock with mine and he has this hungry look to them.

I grab the plates when he announces dinner is done, bringing them to the kitchen so they can be loaded with food. Once our plates are full, both of us move to the table and sit down. He grabs the remote that is beside him, and flicks on the TV.

I pay little attention to the movie as I eat. I'm lost in my thoughts, and shoot the occasional glance at him. My mind is not where it's supposed to be, and yet here it is. In the gutter, going all dirty in the middle of dinner.

I do not notice him standing up, and moving to the kitchen due to those thoughts. Only when he wraps his arms around my shoulders do I yelp, and notice he has moved.

“I have seen those looks.. Do not think for a second I did not.” He breaths into my ear, his voice husky and lustful. 

I shudder against his touch, and place my hands over his, patting them. “Then do something about it” I challenge in a lowered, aroused tone.

His hands tighten, nails digging into my chest and a grunt escaping from me. I can feel his warm breath on my ear and it causes me to shudder. “You'd like that, wouldn't you?” 

I make a whimpering sound of agreement, and he releases my chest. Gripping the chair before I can so much as squeak, and he spins it about. 

I made a sound of surprise, my eyes looking up at his, and he smiles wolfishly at me. One of his hands finds it way under my chin, tilting it up a little further before he crashes his lips against mine.

It takes me all but a second to respond to the hungry, needy kiss and I stand up. As I stand, I push him against the Island, and deepen the kiss. Deepen the hungry contact, deepen the way his heart is beating against my chest and mine his. Deepen the way that we brush our lips together, and the tastes that we can feel off of each other's lips.

My hands are wrapped around his neck, and his around my waist. We are close together as we can get, yet that does not stop us from pushing in for more, it does not stop us from making the kisses soft or deep, it only fuels us to want more contact with our lips.

My hands tug at his shirt, removing it enough so I can run my hands across his scared up chest, and across those smooth, refined muscles. 

His response is to pull me as close as possible, his own hands finding their way up my back, scratching and rubbing whenever he can. 

When we finally break apart and rest our foreheads together, we are panting heavily. 

“Bed?”, He asks.

“Bed”, I agree in response.

He lets go of me and both of us head towards the bedroom, practically tripping over Betsy as we go. Both me and Robert throw a quick sorry to her before we disappear up the stairs, looking like a bunch of horny teenagers as we go.

The door to the room is thrown open, banging off the wall as he stumbles into it. Our lips are once more locked, our hands finding their ways to each other's body, and hands start to remove shirts. 

First his shirt follows, then my own. I always marvel at the muscles that he has, and how the hell he manages to maintain them with his habits. 

I run my hands down it, his teeth biting down on my bottom lip, causing me to groan. My one hand slowly travels down his body, while the other scares across his chest.

He shivers against me, and I smile. My hand immediately gets to work on his belt, having been in this situation before I move my other hand downwards and get the belt off in record time.

One hand returns to his chest, digging their way upwards while my other hand disappears into his hands. It takes a few moments, and I have to move past his Boxers, but I eventually grab a hold of his cock.

He gasps into my mouth, and I chuckle a few times, giving it a few tugs before retracting my hands. 

He leans back a little, his eyes flashing with mischief and I know I am done for. His hands grab my head and force my head to the side,causing me to grunt in surprise.

His teeth immediately dig into my skin, causing me to gasp and to lean into the feeling. The pain only caused me to be more aroused, and I found my hands pushing down his jean’s as he worked on my neck. Once they were off, my hands traveled to his hard cock and started to slowly pump it through his boxers.

I could feel every hickey, feel every bite mark, every gasp he made when my hands moved up and down his cock and every little sore that would be all over my neck and shoulders, but I could care less. Pain only turned me on more, and I was more than willing to let Robert give it to me.

My mind does not register what his hands are doing until my pants hit the floor with a clang. I blush deeply, because I am not wearing any boxers today and I can feel him chuckling against my skin.

Reacting on instinct, my hands slid off his boxers and we slowly started to move to the bed. Our lips are locked together and it does not take long for us to get to the bed. 

The back of my knees hit the baseboard, and both of us fell on to the bed with Robert landing on top of me.

I laugh between the kissing, my hands working their way all across his body. It takes little time and very little effort, but Robert grabs the lube container and a condom from his nightstand and places them on the bed. 

Robert wastes no time, breaking the kiss and begins his slow trek downwards. I grunt, groan and moan as he makes his way downwards, stopping on occasion to mark a specific spot or to get a reaction out of me.

When he reaches my dick, he playfully tugs on it, and I shakily moan. My heart is literally hammering against my chest, and my throat feels like it is on fire from me holding back noises from what Robert has been doing to my body.

He grips my hips hard enough to bruise them, and goes down on my cock. At first, he only takes in the tip, swirling his tongue around it. I whimper, moan, and make other embarrassing noises as he works me up. 

He eventually takes the whole of my dick in his mouth, and slowly starts to go up and down on it. His mouth is hot, wet and just perfect on my cock. 

It takes very little time, and I do not stop it but I feel the familiar pull in my gut, and before I know it I'm cumming in Robert's mouth.

He swallows all of it without a problem, pulling my cock out of his mouth with a pop and smirking at me. 

I'm a panting, sweaty mess. You could fill a bucket with how badly I wet the bed sheets, and how many layers of sweat my body was currently covered in.

He climbs back up me, nearly crashing our heads together at least once due to my sweat, and he kisses me. I can taste myself, but I can also taste the whiskey and the steak from earlier.

I groan into his mouth, and one of my hands finds its way to his cock. I slowly, but surely start to pump it, want in to draw this out for as long as I can. 

It does not take long for him to buck into my hands, and I smile before I bite down on his lower lip.

I know the bastard has been holding out of me because he lets out a shaky moan, and I snort, my hand moving away instantly.

He scoffs and climbs down off of me for a moment. He grabs the line and returns to his previous position, opening the bottle and coating his fingers with it. He slowly starts to circle my entrance as he leans down and kisses me.

He circles for a few more moments, before he adds one finger, slowly thrusting it in and out, drawing out all the noises he can from me. 

He adds a second, and I add grunts to the moans and groans. His fingers are not just thrusting, but looking for something. I can tell just from the way they are moving about.

When he finally adds the third finger, I thrust down onto his fingers. As a result of my thrusting, he finds my prostate and I let out a surprised moan.

Smirking, he continues to brush my prostate, and coats out so many noises that the sexual panting, moans and groans coming from me start to lightly bounce off the walls. 

Unable to take it any longer, I grab the condom off the bed and shove it against his chest. He gets the meaning behind it and slides down off of me, his fingers being pulled out of me. 

I whimper at the loss and throw my head back against the mattress, trying to calm myself down a little. His weight and a hand on my face has me pulling back to reality. 

I stare into his dark, worried eyes. I can tell he is worried about me, but I know I am more than fine, and I tell him that in the form of a smile.

The look he gives me tells me he doesn't believe me, but he lifts my legs and rests them on his hips. As he presses against my entrance, he cues my face and our eyes lock together for just a beautiful moment. 

“You ready?” He asks while panting

I smile and nod my head, not Trusting my words. Cannot say I blame myself, because as soon as he is pushing in, I start babbling incoherent things. But that ends rather quickly, as he kisses me quickly while he bottoms out.

He does not move, letting me adjust to him. I pant, in fact both of us are panting and I feel like I am on fire. My whole body feels like it is ready to explode. 

“Move” I groan, my hips rocking down at him once I am ready.

He starts out slowly, slowly pulling out before he rams back in, both of us moaning and living in the pleasure such an action causes us. Robert slowly picks up speed, increasing the speed and how hard he is ramming into me.

Robert is panting above me, his body lining with sweat from his thrusting. He bends down and locks his lips with mine, his thrusts becoming more uneven and erratic. 

The heat once more gathers in my gut, and I know for a fact that I will be cumming once more due to how hot, sexy and amazing Robert is. 

It doesn't take more than a few thrusts, and we both are moaning loudly, the sounds echoing off the walls and our cum being released. Mine splatters between us, and his in the condom.

Robert collapses against me, breathing heavily as he did. We laid there, coming down off of our sex high. It takes a solid ten minutes before we are starting to calm down, and he moves his body up a little so he can kiss me with affection and passion. I eagerly return the kiss, not caring about the mess between us at this moment.

It takes another fifteen minutes before Robert finally stands up, breaking the prolonged kiss and disappears into the bathroom. Probably to get something to clean up with.

I'm panting, breathing heavily, my heart is pounding in my chest and I do not trust my words. So I simply pant like an animal, my eyes closed.

They only open at the sounds of Robert's feet, and I frown up at him. He has a towel and uses it to clean me up. 

When he is finished, he disposes of it into the laundry hamper, and climbs into bed beside me. I smirk at him, and nudge my way over to him. I eventually reach him, and throw a leg over his hip while another arm loosely wraps itself around his midsection, or well at least tries to. I rest my head against his chest and lean into the hands in my hair. He always played with it..

“Why do you like my hair so much?” I ask, my voice but a whisper. I was exhausted after all.

I hear him chuckle at my question as he continues to run his hand through it. “It's soft, fluffy and I like the smell of the shampoo you use.” He answers, his other hand now rubbing my back in small, continuous circles.

I roll my eyes as I settle in. He too settled in for the night, his hand still lazily running through my hair. He places a kiss to the back of my neck, and rests his head a little further up than mine. 

I can feel his breathing even out, and know that he has fallen asleep. His hand is still running through my hair, even with him asleep but I find I so not mind. I find it to be rather cute.

I smile as I lay tucked in Robert's arms, I finally understand what our feelings are meant to be. We are meant to love each other, love each other for all of eternity. We are meant to fight for this love, to never give up on it, and to ensure that it lasts until our dying breath. Even then, our feelings will carry into the afterlife, and we will face whatever is out there by each other's side until the end of time..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue it up next! Stay tuned!
> 
> All Kudos and Reviews are appreciated! :)


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on Cody and Robert's relationship in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Finally the end of this story! I hope you all have enjoyed the Journey!

Things have been going well between Robert and I. We have been spending more and more time together, not necessarily having sex, but just relaxing, cuddling, doing things that make us happy. Doing things that people in a relationship should.

We have gone camping, cryptic hunting, watching movies together and just snuggling together in bed. We have gone to restaurants for dinner, had drink nights at Jim and Kim's with Mary, and we have even hosted gatherings with our neighbors, which does include Joseph much to Robert's dismay and disagreement. 

We also have played a few pranks on Joseph. Now whole they were not deadly, they were funny just the same. The memory of chicken Joseph still plays in my mind from time to time ,and I cannot help my laughter at the memories.

I am glad me and Robert have had this time. This time together has shown me a side of Robert I never would have gotten to see if I slept with him on the first night we met. It is showing me that this man, despite his claims is able to love again, and was capable of cleaning himself up. The time we have spent together has been nothing short of amazing, and I never ever want to give it up.

It does show that my feelings were not one sided, and that he loves me, even If he is still afraid to do so in public. Despite that, I still love the man and will cherish every single second that we have together. Even if one of us dies, I know we will continue on, continue to love the one that we lost. The bond we hold is unbreakable. And for that I am grateful.

While things may have started out slow, I knew eventually he would come around, and when he did, I was glad. I could not bear being without him for much longer, I was going insane just thinking of him in my lonely house. 

A soft shake of my shoulders pulls me from my thoughts, and I smile up at Robert. He is soaked from the water fight with the neighborhood kids, but I can tell he is having a blast.

“You coming, Codes?” He asks.

I nod my head, stand up and he tosses me a water balloon, winking. His hand suddenly snaps back and forth, and I have no time to dodge because the balloon nails me in the shoulder and explodes.

Of course, the water explodes all over me, and I narrow my eyes. “Oh you are going down, Small” I growl.

He laughs before he takes off, and I follow him. I have not felt this alive, this happy, and just this glad in many, many years.. And that all is thanks to one beautiful, enigma man. 

While me and Robert have a long, bumpy road ahead, I am more than willing to fight with him, to be there when he needs me and to ensure that he kicks his bad habits. For this is the man that I wish to spend all of my remaining days with. To spend all of eternity loving, and just coming home to and being happy with. We have a long road ahead, but we are more than willing to face any challenge we may encounter together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Kudos and Reviews are appreciated! :)


End file.
